Crimson tears
by YeonMee
Summary: Sakura a désormais des personnes qui l'aiment, elle a le pouvoir, elle a la puissance.... mais lorsqu'une mission l'amène à croiser d'une façon imprévue la route d'une ancienne connaissance d'un peu plus près...elle ne sait plus comment réagir


NDA : Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit pour des raisons personnelles que je ne vais pas raconter, ce serait trop ennuyant XD. Pour ceux qui auraient lu mes autres fics, je tiens à préciser que je ne les finirai certainement PAS, mis à part celles sur PoT et RK. Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon style d'avant m'a profondément déplu lorsque j'ai relu mes fics. J'ai maintenant assez de recul pour m'apercevoir que mes fics HP et Naruto étaient, disons le, nulles. J'ai donc décidé d'entamer une nouvelle série de fics avec un nouveau style.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-san.

**CHAPITRE 1 : REMINISCENCE D'UNE AMITIE**

_Village de Konoha. Lundi 28 janvier 1987, 10h00. Bureau de l'Hokage. _

- J'ai une mission de rang S pour toi.

La Sannin planta son regard dans celui de son élève qui ne sourcilla pas.

┌──

Nom-Prénom : Haruno Sakura, de Konoha

Âge : 18 ans ½

Fonction : Ninja

Rang : Anbu.

Spécialité : Medic-nin, Elève de l'Hokage –force surhumaine-

Particularités physiques : cheveux roses, yeux verts. Grand front ( ?)

Vie privée : Passé assez trouble notamment en ce qui concerne Uchiwa Sasuke.

Ancien membre de l'Equipe 7 dirigée par Kakashi. Petit ami : Sai, qui

est aussi anbu. 1e et ex-petit ami : Neiji, qui est également anbu.

Informations complémentaires : A envoyé plusieurs hommes à l'hôpital en raison

de leurs hormones débordantes. Meilleure amie

d'Uzumaki Naruto. Meilleure médic-nin du pays Ses capacités dépassent celle de l'Hokage.

Informations confidentielles : Parents adoptifs. Pays d'origine du sujet inconnu. Malgré les apparences, grande quantité de chakra, aussi importante que celle du Kyuubi. Chakra scellé lorsqu'on l'a confiée, bébé, à Godaime. Origine de ce pouvoir inconnue.

──┘

- Nous reprenons la mission de récupération O6735. Tu as trois jours pour former une équipe de douze personnes. Vous partirez vendredi matin à 8h00. Je te nomme chef d'équipe. Tout dépendra de toi. Je tiens à ce que tu fasses attention à toi, surtout si tu es la seule médic-nin de l'équipe. Donc pas de bêtise. Même si tu te retrouves nez à nez avec _lui_. C'est clair ?

- Hai !

- Bien.

Tsunade ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis elle sourit d'un air maternel.

- Je compte sur toi, Sakura. Je sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir. Fais bien attention à toi. Ce n'est pas dans ton seul intérêt que je te donne cette mission. L'Akatsuki a commencé à bouger du côté du pays du Son. _Il_ doit revenir. De gré ou de force. Konoha aura besoin de lui. Dans peu de temps…

- Wakatta.

Alors que Sakura s'en allait, Tsunade l'interpella :

- Une dernière chose, Sakura.

- Hai ?

- Même si j'aimerais que tu mènes à bien cette mission … Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées. S'il tient à rester aux côtés d'Orochimaru, reviens à Konoha avant qu'un désastre survienne. Même si je le déteste, je ne sous-estime pas la puissance d'Orochimaru. Et Sasuke est quelqu'un qui sait en tirer profit.

- Hai.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

----

_Village de Konoha. Mardi 29 janvier 1987, 12h15. Ichiraku Ramens. _

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun.

- Ah ! Sakura-chan !! Ohayo ! Un bol de ramens onegai !

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir faire une mission de rang S avec moi.

- Ouais bien sûr !! C'est Obaa-chan qui t'a filé la mission ?

- Ne l'appelle pas la vieille….. Oui c'est une mission très importante. Elle m'a désignée chef de mission. Je dois trouver 12 ninjas compétents. Autrement dit, des Anbus.

- Huh ? Elle est si importante que ça notre mission ? C'est quoi, dis, c'est quoi ???

Naruto sautillait déjà d'impatience devant son amie. Celle-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Elle avait passé toute la journée d'hier à tracer le trajet qu'ils allaient emprunter, à trier sur le volet tous les Anbus, à préparer divers poisons et contrepoisons, à réparer ses armes, à en acheter d'autres, à passer en revue toutes ses techniques, à préparer le programme de mission. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'était entraînée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, revoyant en boucle les dernières techniques qu'elle avait mises au point, et avait fini par s'endormir par terre.

En soupirant, elle lâcha :

- C'est la mission de récupération O6735.

Aussitôt, le visage de Naruto se ferma. Il se rassit sur son siège et posa les coudes sur la table d'un air pensif. Il avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années, songea Sakura.

- Yosh !!! Nous n'avons qu'à faire de notre mieux pour mener à bien cette mission, Sakura-chan !!!

- Hai. Sois prêt à partir, vendredi à 8h00. rendez-vous devant les portes de Konoha.

----

_Village de Konoha. Mardi 29 janvier 1987, 12h45. Demeure des Hyuga. _

- Hinata-sama.

La servante se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la tête baissée, dans une attitude respectueuse. La douce Hinata leva tranquillement son regard du kimono qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yuu ?

- Haruno-san est ici.

- Arigatô. Veux-tu te reposer ? J'ai vu que tu travaillais depuis ce matin.

- Iie! D…daijoubu ka, Hinata-sama !

- Bon, je vais voir Sakura-chan, alors. Ganbatte ne.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Yuu la suivit du regard. Hinata –sama était si gentille avec elle. Elle était si différente de son père ou de son cousin. Yuu s'était jurée de protéger Hinata. L'héritière du clan Hyuga : Hyuga Hinata. La protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Hinata marchait doucement sur le parquet. Elle croisa son cousin qui était toujours aussi froid avec elle. Il la salua d'un bref hochement de tête et passa son chemin sans un mot.

- Neiji-kun !

- Hm.

- Ano… Sakura-chan est ici. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- … Pourquoi pas.

Il fit volte-face et suivit sa cousine, le visage impénétrable. Pourtant Hinata savait qu'il était curieux et surtout très content que Sakura soit ici. Même si Sakura ne sortait plus avec lui, tous deux avaient gardé de très bonnes relations.

Neiji éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour Sakura mais se gardait bien de lui dire. Sakura était celle qui réconfortait Neiji, qui lui tirait un petit sourire par-ci par-là, qui le grondait gentiment…. Elle avait presqu'un rôle maternel selon Hinata. Mais Neiji s'en contentait. Car il savait que peu de personnes avaient la chance d'être aussi proches de la jeune fille. Alors il se taisait et savourait chaque moment passé en sa compagnie.

- Sakura-chan !

- Hinata. Neiji-kun.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Sakura-chan.

- Un peu. Je suis contente que tu sois aussi venu, Neiji-kun.

- Hm.

- Viens boire un peu de thé.

- Hai.

Tous trois s'assirent devant le petit bassin que les poissons avaient déserté pour aller se reposer. La vue du jardin traditionnel japonais rassérénait Sakura qui se laissa aller quelques instants. Hinata et Neiji l'observaient, la laissant boire tranquillement son thé les yeux fermés.

Neiji pouvait dire mieux que quiconque que Sakura n'était pas qu'un peu fatiguée. Elle était littéralement morte de fatigue. Il la regarda avec une triste douceur qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux nacrés d'Hinata.

La jeune médic-nin soupira et posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se tourner vers eux :

- Voudriez-vous partir pour une mission de rang S ?

- C'est assez soudain, Sakura-chan. Mais j'accepte. Et toi Neiji-kun ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Quel type de mission est-ce ?

- Récupération.

- Qui donc? demanda timidement Hinata.

- Mission O6735.

Hinata blêmit. Neiji fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si Sakura éprouvait encore quelque chose pour ce traître. Il avait autrefois apprécié la compagnie de Sasuke, le seul qui comprenait que le silence valait plus que la parole futile.

Mais lorsque Sasuke était parti, Sakura avait été détruite, moralement et physiquement. A l'époque il n'en avait cure. Il ne voyait le cadet des Uchiwa que comme un traître à Konoha. Pas comme un homme qui avait blessé Sakura. Mais maintenant, il lui en voulait. Enormément. Parce que Sakura l'avait aimé, et qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Et lui, Hyuga Neiji, s'était juré, au moment même où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille, de faire payer Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Pourquoi cette soudaine reprise de mission ? Hokage-sama nous avait pourtant indiqué qu'elle était abandonnée, souligna-t-il.

- L'Akatsuki a commencé à bouger du côté d'Oto no Kuni. Tsunade-sama craint un éventuel combat entre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Et il se pourrait que nous ayons besoin de Sasuke-kun.

Neiji se crispa. Il n'aimait pas cette manière qu'elle avait conservée de rajouter _–kun_ après _son_ nom. Il hocha la tête, essayant de faire fi de la pulsion destructrice qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Je vais m'entraîner.

- Neiji-kun ! Nous partons vendredi à 8h00 !

- Hai.

Sakura regarda tristement Neiji s'éloigner. Elle savait que cette mission allait l'énerver. Mais il était l'un des meilleurs Anbus. Elle avait besoin de lui pour cette mission. Hinata posa timidement une main sur son épaule. Sakura tourna son regard vers elle. Elle rencontra deux lacs nacrés qui la fixaient avec douceur.

- Sakura-chan. Ne t'en fais pas. Neiji-kun va déverser toute sa colère sur un arbre du jardin. Il va aller beaucoup mieux après.

- Je sais. Mais c'est triste pour l'arbre, non ? répliqua d'un air enjoué la médic-nin.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

----

_Village de Konoha. Mardi 29 janvier 1987. 13h48. Magasin de fleurs. _

Ah, Sakura-chan ! Tu viens enfin dire un petit bonjour à ta meilleure amie après un mois sans nouvelle ???????

Ano…Ino, hum… j'étais vraiment débordée ces derniers temps. Tu comprends… avec tous les patients de l'hôpital, et puis …

Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris….

Tu m'en veux ? demanda Sakura d'une toute petite voix.

Oui.

….

Non.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. La jeune élève de l'Hokage reprit son sérieux avant de fixer d'un regard décidé la jeune Yamanaka. Celle-ci sentait que quelque chose ne clochait pas.

- Ino, voudrais-tu faire partie d'une mission de rang S ?

- Avec toi, je suppose.

- Hai.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- Récupération. O6735.

- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu avais un air aussi sérieux. On va récupérer le beau ténébreux, hein ! Bon, bah y'a du boulot, ne Sakura-chan ? Fais pas cette tête-là ! On va la réussir cette mission ! On va lui botter le c et on va le ramener en le traînant par les pieds à Konoha !

Hm !

Sakura sourit devant l'optimisme débordant de la blonde. Même si elle n'y croyait pas, au moins cela lui remontait le moral.

- T'en as parlé à Sai ?

- Pas encore.

- Ok. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Vendredi, 8h00 rendez-vous devant les portes de Konoha. Mission de durée indéterminée.

- Ca je m'en doute. C'est pas comme si on nous demandait d'escorter un marchand de poteries. Enfin bon… Faisons de notre mieux ! Qui est sur cette mission pour l'instant ?

- Naruto, Hinata, Neiji et toi.

- Et qui sont les potentiels compagnons de route ?

- Sai, Kakashi-sensei…

- Il n'est pas anbu.

- Il est très bon ninja. Les anbus les plus débiles se feraient avoir par Kakashi-sensei.

- Hm. Qui d'autre ?

- Shikamaru…

- Mon chéri !!!!

- Hum… Ino : MISSION !

- Hai Sakura-sama !!!

Ino pouffa de rire. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

- Choji, Kiba, Shino. Je dois encore trouver deux autres personnes. J'ai déjà ma petite idée. Mais c'est très risqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la première ce serait Jiraya.

- Le vieux pervers ???

- Il est avant tout un Sannin. De plus il connaît Orochimaru. Mais c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Si ces deux-là engagent un combat, ça va être le carnage total. Et Sasuke va filer. Et il ne faut pas que ça arrive.

- Quoique avec Naruto déjà…

- Oui c'est vrai. Si Naruto utilise Kyuubi….

- ton carnage total est déjà fin prêt, Sakura-chan  
- Je sais. Mais je fais confiance à Naruto-kun.

- D'accord. Donc tu ferais appel à Jiraya. Et la deuxième personne, pourquoi poserait-elle problème ?

- Criminel de rang S.

Ino écarquilla les yeux. Sakura restait calme, mais son air décidé prouva à Ino qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Quoi ????

- La deuxième personne serait un criminel de rang S, ce qui poserait quelques problèmes. De plus, cette personne ne pourrait pas consacrer 100 de son temps à cette mission.

- Attends. Tu comptes demander à un criminel de rang S de nous aider pour une mission de rang S ??? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je connais cette personne depuis un peu plus de deux ans. On peut lui faire confiance.

Cette fois-ci, Ino manqua de s'étouffer. Sakura, qui avait toujours la plus sage d'entre eux et la plus réfléchie venait de lui dire qu'on pouvait faire confiance à un criminel de rang S….

- Ok. Admettons qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. L'Hokage le sait ?

- Non. Je lui en parle cet après-midi. Mais cette personne est notre dernier recours. De plus, elle nous sera d'une grande aide pour cette mission. D'une très grande aide.

- Et cette personne…

- ….. fait partie de l'Akatsuki.


End file.
